Digimon Masters: The Series
by pyrusmew4
Summary: One day in Shibuya, a young female student named Hikari Yoshi finds a strange young boy with amnesia who fell from the sky and into the lake, she then takes the boy into her home to be look after. Soon digimon began to appear in the Hikari's hometown, so the Hikari with the help of her digimon partner decides to fight the digimon while also helping the boy regain his memories.


**Disclaimers: Digimon and the game which the fan fiction is based on are copyrighted by Saban respectively. The fan fiction takes no ownership of respective company's digimon characters whatsoever. ****All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent of the author. **_**The events depicted in this fan fiction are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental and is in no way intended.**_

**Digimon Masters**

**Episode 1: The Mysterious Boy from Above the Clouds**

In a village covered in snow, a human with a small blue dragon are battling a metallic wolf-like creature. The dragon fought with all his might, but the wolf was undeterred. As the metallic wolf began to strike the final blow on the dragon, a feminine voice began to fill the air.

_Dracomon warp-digivolve to Slayerdramon!_

As the voice spoke, the dragon began to transform into an armored dragon humanoid. As it did, the dragon pulled out his long sword known as the Flagarach and approached the wolf just as the voice spoke again.

_Tenryu Slash!_

The dragon then accelerated its Flagarach with a spin of its body, and then drove it vertically through the metallic wolf's head, cutting it in half. The metallic wolf creature was vaporized after just one attack, and the dragon reverted to its original form.

"_That's another victory for Team Dragon Heart!"_

"Hikari, where are you?"

Hikari woke up from her thoughts; she was supposed to get dressed. Hikari was playing an online game called Digimon Masters, and she had been a player for four years. When she first started playing it, she was 8 years old and her partner Digimon was originally Agumon, but when she hatched Dracomon 2 years later, she made that her main partner ever since.

"Oh there you are. I thought you were getting dressed."

Hikari turned around as she sees her older brother, Kenshin Yoshi. He was twice Hikari's age, and like her he is one of the online players in Digimon Masters.

Hikari bowed her head. "Sorry, the time just flew by."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You just can't keep getting distracted can you? You know as well as I do that I'm in charge of the house while mom and dad are out of town for a few days."

Hikari nodded. "Yes, I know."

He looked at the pile of cards near Hikari's desk; one in particular was separated from the pile.

"So," asked Kenshin, "Did you pick a card for you to use to get into that club you told me about?"

Hikari nodded as she grabbed the card at the edge of the desk and showed it to Kenshin. He looked at the card for a moment and then looked at his sister with a concerned look.

"Are you sure this is the card you want to use?" he asked.

Hikari nodded. "I know that he isn't a good digimon in the tv series, but there's something about this digimon that gives me joy."

Kenshin laughed. "You say that like Digimon actually exist."

"Well that's because they are. And I don't care what you say I'll prove it to you."

Kenshin shook his head. "Hikari, I'll clean the entire house if you managed to get a living breathing digimon."

Hikari began to grin at Kenshin. "Toilets too?"

Kenshin nodded. "Toilets too."

Hikari chuckled. "You're on! I prove it to you by joining the club, starting today afterschool."

"Speaking of school," said Kenshin, "You won't be able to make it on time if you keep stalling."

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at the clock, it was close to 7:30. She got ready as fast she can; after grabbing her digimon card she began to run towards her school.

7 hours later she exited the school, as she made her way towards Shibuya. She then made her way towards the Station Underpass, through the tunnel, across the Shibuya River until she reached a seemingly dead end. The wall appeared to be hollow to Hikari, and her suspicions were proven as she knocked on it.

After a moment, a slot on the wall opened to reveal the eyes of what Hikari believed was one of the members of the club. He, at least Hikari thinks is a he, looked at her and spoke with a deep tone.

"State your name and business."

Hikari stood up straight as she made eye contact. "My name is Hikari Yoshi and I wish to become a part of your group."

"Show me your digimon."

Hikari got out the card from her bag and placed it through the slot. The gate keeper grabbed the card, and a few minutes later, he throws the card at her.

"Those are not allowed here; unless you have a real digimon you are not allowed to join us."

The slot slammed loudly, and as Hikari picked up the card she felt confused.

"Real digimon, what is he talking about?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hikari went on a train for Lake Ashinoko; she always comes here when she needs time to think. As she arrived at her destination, she made her way towards a quiet part of the lake which was the best place for her to collect her thoughts.

She placed her book bag on the ground as she lay down near the edge of the lake. She opened her bag and got out the digimon card she showed to the gatekeeper and stared at it for a moment.

'What did he mean by a real digimon?' Hikari said to herself. 'Did he mean this card was forgery or is he talking about something else?'

She placed the card down as she looked at the sky. "You know," she said to herself, "It'll take a miracle for me to enter that club."

As she said that, a light started to go through the clouds. She wiped the goggles thinking she was seeing things, but then she was proven wrong. The light got brighter, and then she saw someone or something in the light as it fell from the sky and into the lake.

Hikari was worried about whatever fell into the lake, so she dived into the lake to save it. As she approached it, she realized it was a young boy in white clothing. Upon closer inspection, the boy had blond hair and Hikari was 1000% sure that he was not born in this country. She grabbed the boy's hand as she pulled him up for air and carried him towards shore. Hikari placed the boy on the ground, she then shake him after the boy didn't move for more than five minutes.

"Hey kid," asked Hikari, "Are you alright?"

The boy began to mumble but was still unconscious, so Hikari picked him up and shook him harder.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

The boy then slowly opened his eyes, and he lifted his head towards Hikari. Hikari noticed that the boy had pale blue eyes, and after a moment the boy began to pull himself towards Hikari and went behind a tree.

"You okay?" asked Hikari. "Is anything broken?"

The boy then moved away from the tree as he walked slowly towards Hikari. "Oh, I'm just fine. Thanks for helping me, whoever you are." He looked around to see his surroundings. "So is your home nearby?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I usually come here to collect my thoughts."

The boy laughed. "I can see why, seeing the peaceful lake will make anyone think clearly. What's your name anyway?"

"Well I'm Hikari Yoshi," she answered. "And you are?"

The boy groaned as he scratched his head. "What _is_ my name?" The boy's eyes began to widen as he began to panic. "I don't know! I can't remember!" he cried.

Hikari jumped back. "What, you forgot who you are?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I remember falling onto something hard… and then everything just going all white… and then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!"

"Uh oh, did he fall into the lake hard enough to hit one of the rocks on the lakebed?" she asked herself.

The boy continued to panic. "What I am I going to do?! What _can_ I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I-" He then tripped on a root from a nearby tree.

Hikari extended her hand towards the boy as he took a hold of it. "Hey don't worry!" said Hikari as she lifted the boy back up, "I'll help you get your memory back."

The boy looked at Hikari with disbelief. "Really? You mean it?"

Hikari nodded. "Absolutely! I'm we'll find someone who knows you if we look around."

The boy shook Hikari's hand. "Oh, thank you! You're the best, Hikari!"

As Hikari grabbed her bag, they made their way towards the train station. Although for some reason, Hikari felt that her book bag was a little heavier than usual but she decide not to think too much about it.

As they reached the train station, the boy was about to enter the station before Hikari stopped him. "I think you and I both know that you don't have any Yens to board the train. You do remember what Yens are, don't you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, my amnesia isn't that serious. Besides Yens are basically the currency of the country of Japan."

Hikari stared at the boy, surprised at how he spoke but she soon dismissed the thought. "Since I'm taking you to where I live, I might as well buy you a one-way ticket to Shibuya since I already have a return ticket."

The boy nodded as Hikari proceeded to buy his ticket. They got on their train, and after moving between trains for a couple hours, they finally arrived at their destination: Shibuya.

After traveling through Shibuya, the boy was impressed even after a few minutes. He looked at Hikari as he asked, "So this is where you live?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, this was where I was born."

She then turned towards the boy. "It's pretty amazing, huh?" Hikari asked the boy.

However, Hikari noticed that the boy has disappeared. "Huh, where'd you go?" But then finds him outside Ichiran, one of the ramen shop in Shibuya. He heard a grumbling sound, as Hikari approached him.

"Sounds like you're hungry kid," said Hikari. She then heard her stomach grumble. "And surprisingly, so am I!" _Guess I shouldn't have skipped lunch_, she added mentally.

She then looked at the boy as she smiled. "Tell you what, how about we get something to eat before I take you to my place?"

The boy nodded they entered the Ichiran for a meal. An hour later, the two emerged from the restaurant with full stomachs. They made their way towards Hikari's neighborhood, along the way the boy kept taking about the meal.

"Wow, the food at that Ichiran place there is great!"

"If you say so…" answered Hikari. A few seconds later a thought came to her. "I think I know who might help you. You see, before I found you, I tried to get into this club that's hard to join. How about I take you there so they help you with your problem, Ventus?"

The boy stopped moving as he cocked his head. "Ventus?"

Hikari turned around to face the boy. "I got to call you something, don't I? What do you think?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! Ventus is appropriate since it means wind in Latin, and I have a feeling that the winds of change will one day cross our paths therefore testing our friendship to the limit."

_If you say so_, Hikari thought. "Now why don't we get to my place so we can go to that club later?"

"Okay!" answered Ventus.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

They returned to Hikari's house, Hikari made sure Kenshin wasn't home since he probably won't believe that Ventus fell from the sky. She took him to her room, as she grabbed her digimon deck Ventus was looking at her.

"What are those?" he asked.

Hikari looked at the cards and began to laugh. "Ventus, these are digimon cards. You never heard of digimon?"

"Amnesia," he reminded her.

"Oh right, I better explain it to you anyway," said Hikari. "Digimon is short for Digital Monsters, and they are creatures that come from a parallel universe called the Digital World. Digimon are grouped by three basic attributes, they are vaccine data and virus. Vaccine digimon are usually good, put a high emphasis on justice and morals, and fight against evil. Data digimon can be good or evil, but generally value peace above all. Virus digimon desire power and can often become greedy, selfish, wild, or evil in pursuit of it. The vaccines attribute are strong against virus, the virus attribute are strong against data, and the data attribute is strong against vaccines."

Ventus stood there confused, as Hikari noticed this; she thought it was best to change the subject. "Maybe we should get to that club I mentioned earlier, they might explain it better to you than I could."

Ventus nodded. "Agreed."

As Hikari put the deck in her book bag, she took Ventus to the place where the club was located.

"Well here we are, the Digimon Club," announced Hikari. "This is one of those secret societies; they won't let you in unless you meet the following requirements."

"Which are?" asked Ventus.

"I'm not actually sure what all of their requirements are, but I know that one of requirements is that you must have a digimon in order to join."

She then got one of her digimon cards from her deck; it was a Dracomon card. "Although the last time I tried to join, they rejected me because I don't have a real digimon, though I don't know what that means."

Ventus narrowed his eyes at Hikari. "What was that?"

Hikari waved her arms around wildly. "Oh it's nothing, nothing to worry about!"

Hikari then knocked on the wall, and the slot opened up as the same eyes appeared once again. "So, you're back. I guess that means you got a real digimon."

She handed the card, and was thrown back at her. Ventus was worried, but then became confused after noticing that Hikari was smiling. "I knew he do that once again."

She then put her hand into her bag, but stopped after searching about for her deck. "I don't remember putting this into my bag."

Ventus and the stranger look at Hikari with confusion. "It's small and kind of scaly," said Hikari. "It's breathing, and now it's-"

Before Hikari could finish her sentence, she began to scream with pain. As she fell down, a horned winged legless green reptile hopped out of her book bag and began to lick her. She laughed as the creature continued to lick her until it bit her on the nose. "Hey no biting," she scolded to the creature.

"Looks like you got yourself a baby dragon Hikari," said Ventus.

The dragon then bit Hikari on the arm. "You mean it's got me!" she said with pain in her voice.

"Technically it's a Babydmon but you are right about one thing kid its name means baby dragon," said the club member. He then directed his eyes at Hikari. "Well Hikari Yoshi, it seems you did bring a real digimon after all."

Hikari then stared at the Babydmon before realization struck her. "Oh a _real_ digimon, I get it know."

The slot closed, as it did the wall suddenly moved to reveal a secret passageway. After Hikari put the Babydmon in her book bag, she and Ventus went through the passageway. When they reached the end, they saw something that was almost unbelievable. The club was actually a union consisted of not only people, but digimon as well.

Hikari was surprised as she never expected to be _this_ kind of club. Many of the Digimon she has seen are here in this place.

A black and a white pawn like digimon walked by, while Ventus never seen them Hikari has. "Those are called PawnChessmon in case you were wondering Ventus," she explained. "The black one digivolves into RookChessmon while the white one digivolves to BishopChessmon."

"It seems you know a lot more about digimon than I thought."

The two turned around and saw the boy who was guarding the secret entrance. He was wearing glasses and wore leather gloves on his hands.

Hikari smirked at the boy and then stared at Babydmon. "Well my brain works a lot better when a certain little dragon isn't biting me."

"Sorry about that."

Ventus's eyes widened at what he saw and heard; the digimon was talking. "Hikari, did you heard what that digimon just said?"

Hikari looked at Ventus. "Of course, certain digimon are highly intelligent therefore being able to communicate with us. Didn't I mention that earlier?" After receiving no answer from Ventus she simply said, "Awkward."

The boy put his hand on his head. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hub Ogino…"

A ladybug-like creature then approached the boy. "…and this is my digimon partner Tentomon."

Ventus stared at Tentomon for a moment before speaking up. "Well I'm guessing this one talks as well."

"You are correct," said Tentomon.

Ventus was startled, and spoke a few minutes later. "So Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" he asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that!" answered Tentomon.

Ventus crossed his arms. "I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like."

"Oh really?" Tentomon then began to expel electricity from his body towards Ventus.

"Hey, watch it!" Ventus shouted.

Hikari chuckled, and stared at Babydmon once again. "Were you at a certain lake before you got into my bag?" she asked curiously.

Babydmon nodded. "Yep! I got in while you dived into that same lake."

Hikari laughed. "I thought my bag was heavier than usual."

"So what's this club about?" Ventus asked.

Hub took a step closer towards the two. "Well first of all this is actually a tamer union, we just call it a Digimon Club since rumors of it have already leaked out. And second, we work with digimon in order to keep mercenary digimon from entering our world. And if one manages to appear in the real world, we send one of members to defeat the digimon until the enemy returns to their DigiEgg form."

"Like in Digimon Data Squad," Hikari pointed out.

Hub laughed. "It is like Digimon Data Squad, more or less. But everything's not a game anymore because only a few months, somehow digimon are appearing in our world for the very first time. The reason is unknown, but that's why this club was created: to discover that reason. This club only allows Digimon Tamers who have a special bond with their digimon. Our club has special equipment that can tell us when a digimon's about to appear in our world and where."

"I see," Hikari said.

Hub laughed a little. "But every once in a while, our equipment detects things that turn out to be a false alarm. Whether it's a bird flying by or a plane making a landing; but with bugs like that, our jobs here would be boring. I mean before we know it, someone might end up falling from the sky."

A few minutes later, she realized something. "That reminds me Hub. I want you to meet Ventus, after I tried to join this club the first time; I went to the lake and saw him fall right out of the sky and into the lake."

Hub was speechless. "But that's… That's…"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah I know, but he has amnesia meaning he has no recollection of his past so I thought if you met him before it might help him remember. So have you met him? Has he ever been a part of this union before?"

Hub shook his head. "Sorry I wish I could say I have. As I mentioned, our group works with Digimon, therefore only digimon tamers were allowed. So I don't know anything about your friend as well as where he came from. The answer to his past lies elsewhere, where that answer lies I do not know but I know he'll find out one day who he really is."

Hikari nodded. "Well thanks anyway."

At that moment, an alarm went through the room. A girl with a small armored dragon digimon, approached Hub. "Makoto, what's happening?"

"A digimon has appeared in this sector!" Makoto said.

"Where's is it bioemerging?" Hub asked.

As he showed Hub the location of the digimon, Hikari realize that the location the Digimon has appeared in was near her home! She grabbed Ventus as they rushed out of there, as Hub noticed this he tried to stop them. But he was unable to catch up.

The sun began to set as they arrived; they saw that the digimon hasn't gotten ahead of them. Hub soon manages to catch up with them. "So you finally caught up," said Hikari.

Hub began to breathe heavily. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!" he says annoyingly.

Things were quiet, until Ventus began to feel some sort of presence. "Hikari, you get the feeling we're not alone?"

Hub rolled his eyes. "Of course you two aren't alone, I just got here!"

Ventus shook his head. "No this is different. I'm not sure why, but I feel that the digimon is near."

Hikari looked towards the horizon, and saw that Ventus was right. The digimon appeared to be a giant flying yellow-colored insect.

"It's Flymon!" said Hikari. "He's classified as an insect digimon' a Virus type, his special attack is Brown Stingers, more commonly known as Deadly Sting."

Ventus was astonished by Hikari's observation. "Even though I don't remember much, but I don't think that there is someone else who knows a lot about these creatures like you do."

Hikari smiled a little. "Thanks, though it's mainly because I watched every single Digimon episode, played every digimon game ever made, and collected just about every digimon card in existence."

Hub stared at Hikari. "I'm surprised that you could even remember all that."

"Well I don't mean to brag but I happen to have an eidetic memory when it comes to Digimon," Hikari explained. "So everything I ever heard seen or read relating to the subject is permanently etched into my brain."

Ventus eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing!"

The trio heard a yawn as they saw Babydmon emerge from Hikari's book bag, Hub and Ventus then looked at Hikari as she sighed. "It's a blessing and a curse."

As Flymon noticed them, Babydmon got out of Hikari's book bag and approached Flymon. As he did, something inside Hikari's book bag began to glow. As it did, Babydmon began to glow.

_Babydmon digivolve to…_

His body began to change, his color went from green to blue, he grew arms and legs, his wings grew a bit, the shape of his horns change, and he even grew claws.

_Dracomon!_

As the glow faded away, Babydmon changed completely, he was now Dracomon.

"What in the world just happened to Babydmon, he changed completely!" Ventus shouted.

"He's not Babydmon anymore Ventus," Hikari announced. "He digivolved into Dracomon." Hikari's eyes began to widen. "His digivolution could mean only one thing…" She put her hand in her bag as she searched through it until she grabbed a device of unknown origin. "Just as I thought, it seems that I'm in possession of a digivice!"

Ventus cocked his head. "A digivice, what's that?"

"I'll explain later," Hikari said forcefully. She turned towards Hub as she searched for his partner. "Not to sound worried or anything but where's Tentomon?"

Hub then pulled out his digivice as Tentomon suddenly appeared. "Did somebody say my name?" asked Tentomon.

She nodded as she signaled Ventus and Dracomon towards the others. As she approached them she began to speak. "Everybody listen, we know we are facing a Flymon whose special attack is, as the name implies, 'deadly."

Dracomon was the first to speak. "Yeah but how do we deal with a digimon like that?"

"Well I've got an idea. Its special attack is focused from only one part of its body right?"

The group nodded as she continued. "All we have to do is distract it from one side while attacking it from the other."  
"Let me guess, I'm the diversion," Tentomon asked.

"Pretty much," Hikari replied. "But since you're a Vaccine Digimon, you won't get much damage anyway."

"But I'm a Data Digimon!" exclaimed Dracomon. "Won't I be weak against Flymon?!"

"Don't worry," she assured the worried digimon. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

As Flymon soon approached them Tentomon flew up as he said, "_Supershocker!_" Electricity from his body was aimed directly at Flymon.

Flymon then looked at Tentomon as it laughed, "My turn!" Flymon aimed its stinger towards Tentomon as the rogue digimon said, "_Deadly Stinger!"_

It then fired the stinger from his body as Tentomon managed to avoid the attack. But Flymon was not aware that he left his guard down until he heard a voice speak up. "NOW, DRACOMON!"

"What?" Flymon turned around as it saw Dracomon jumping towards it as he spun his entire body. "Tail Smash!" he exclaimed as he delivered a blow on Flymon with his tail.

As Flymon shook it off, it tried to search for the dragon but for some reason, Flymon could not find him. As the rogue digimon hovered there confused, Flymon swore it felt someone tapping on his back. As he looked up, he saw that Dracomon somehow got on his back.

As Dracomon stood there, he began to grin at Flymon. "You can't get me up here, I'm officially in your blind spot!" he mocked.

Flymon try to shake Dracomon off, but he was holding on. "You have to try better than that, Stingmon!"

"The name's Flymon," it snarled.

"You look more like a Stingmon to me," Dracomon replied. "Why else would you have the one stinger you can't even use to defeat me? From where I'm standing you can't get to me at all."

"With my stinger alone, maybe. But you're forgetting something important," said Flymon.

"What's that may I ask?"

Flymon began to smirk as it spoke up. "Just because I can't attack you, doesn't mean I won't be able to grab you!"

Flymon then began to extend its arms towards Dracomon as it tried to force him off. As Flymon began to grab Dracomon Flymon was sure he'll defeat the little blue dragon. However as Flymon made contact with one of the scales on the dragon's back, Dracomon froze as Hikari eyes began to widen.

Hikari turned towards Ventus. "If I were you Ventus, I start taking cover before it's too late."

"Cover?" asked Ventus.

Hub approached the two. "You better start running guys, things are about to get intense here!"

Ventus was confused until he saw Dracomon. The dragon somehow appeared to become angry, and his horns began to glow brighter and brighter.

"It's a nasty habit all the Dracomon have, amongst the scales that covers their body, there is one scale that is called the Gekirin," Hikari explained. "For some reason, having that specific scale touched even slightly tends to make them uncontrollably angry. And after that, they fire their powerful attack!"

Ventus didn't have much time to ask until a beam began to form inside Dracomon's mouth. As his mouth was filled with light as his horns now glowed intensely, and then he shouted, "_G Shurunen!"_ He fired the beam at Flymon as Tentomon used his Supershocker attack once more.

Flymon fell to the ground as he reverted into an egg.

"Once again, Dragon Heart has won the battle!" Hikari shouted.

"Dragon Heart, as in team Dragon Heart?" asked Hub. "You're that player from Digimon Masters?"

Hikari nodded. "It seems I'm famous within the union, aren't I?"

Hub shrugged. "Technically, you're known among some of the members for playing through the entire game and defeating it with only two mercenary Digimon in your party."

Hikari laughed a little. "Yeah, and I never would have guessed that Dracomon who is my present partner in the game ended up being my partner in real life." She then began to look around. "And speaking of my digimon partner, has anyone seen Dracomon?"

Ventus then heard something from above, and as he looked up he saw something falling towards him. And before he knew it, it fell on top of him. "Found him," he said weakly.

As the others turned towards Ventus, they saw Dracomon standing on top of Ventus. He got off Ventus as he spoke. "Hikari, next time we fight a digimon like that, will you make me digivolve so I'll have more of an advantage."

Hikari nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Ventus got up on his feet with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

Hikari looked at Ventus as she placed her hand on her head. "Sorry about that, Ventus."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As the night fell, Dracomon turned towards Hikari as he hung his head. "Back when I was still Babydmon, I'm sorry about biting you and again and again."

Hikari patted Dracomon on the head. "That's okay; I know you didn't mean it. I also know you didn't mean to fall on top of Ventus."

Dracomon kicked at the ground. "Right, but the important thing is that we made up."

Hikari and Ventus looked at each other before they spoke up at the same time. "Absolutely."

"So we're going forget all about me biting you, right Hikari?"

"Nope," she replied.

"I knew you were going to say that," Dracomon said sadly.

Hikari grinned. "Oh come on, Dracomon. I know a lot about digimon, but I never expect them to go through the teething process when they are at the in-training level."

Dracomon stared at the ground. "Touché."

"For the record, I was trying to catch you," Ventus said. He then looked at Hub with a curious expression. "By the way, when she tried to join the union the first time, what card did she showed you?"

Hub walked towards Ventus as he said, "Simple it was the card of that digimon that belonged to the virus buster family, and yet it's one of the-"

"Don't touch his back!" Hikari shouted.

Hub then realized he was touching the Gekirin on Dracomon's back. He then took cover as Dracomon began to use his G Shurunen attack. After he did, Ventus was the one who took the blow as he fell on his back from the attack.

"Are you alright Ventus?" Hikari asked as she rushed towards him.

"I'm fine," he said as Hikari helped him up. He looked at Dracomon and looked back at Hikari. "Now I don't know about you, but we should mark that Gekirin so we would avoid touching it in the future."

Hikari nodded. "Agreed."

As the group made their way towards the club, a shadowy figure stood atop one of the houses as they watched them and more specifically Ventus. The figure grinned

_To be continued…_

* * *

Greetings we are Ryudamon and Dorumon, this is the part of the show where we explain one of our digimon to our audience.

**Name: Dracomon**

**Type: Dragon**

Ryudamon: His attacks include Tail Smash and G Shurunen where his horns glow intensely before firing a beam from the back of his mouth.

Dorumon: What a ridiculous attack! It makes him look like a fire-breathing dragon. Who would wanna look like that?

Dracomon: That's why they call me Dracomon, you furry dragon!

* * *

Hikari: Okay, you want to know where Ventus came from, how Digimon got here and why? Well so do I, let's hope it's all explained next time on Digimon Masters!

* * *

**I'm back, and more inspired than ever. Due to a glitch with my word processor, the chapters I written for my other fanfiction were wiped clean! So until this predicament is resolved, I created this fanfiction to keep the readers preoccupied while the chapters for the other fanfiction have been written. But if you guys like this story and want me to continue it, i'll be happy to do so.**

**The other reason I've been so busy is because of school, but now that that's out of the way I will be making chapters for any of my fanfictions without any predicaments since it's summer vacation!**

**Anyway, for information regarding the Digimon series, check out the Digimon website as well as the Digimon wiki: the wiki has tons of facts about any digimon that has been created.**

**I'm pyrusmew 4 and until next time, keep your burning spirit blazing!**


End file.
